Izuki Diary's : Nebuya Problem
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Kesalahanmu hanya satu. Kau melihat permasalahan hanya dari satu sisi, berpikir hanya dengan sudut pandangmu. /Izuki Dairy Series 9/


**KNB © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Friendship, Drama

Izuki Shun, Nebuya Eikichi

 **Waning : FF orang labil. Nggak jelas. Typo. Humor gagal. Menjurus ke OOC**

.

.

.

Kesalahanmu hanya satu. Kau melihat permasalahan hanya dari satu sisi, berpikir hanya dengan sudut pandangmu.

—

Hari Minggu.

Izuki pikir saat hari minggu datang dan latihan diliburkan ia bisa bersantai membaca buku lelucon atau mungkin tidur siang sepuasnya. Tapi pikiran itu salah besar.

Jangankan tidur siang dan bersantai membaca buku lelucon, pagi-pagi sekali Riko datang ke rumahnya, memaksa Izuki ikut menemui Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi. Alasannya; Izuki adalah saksi. Entah saksi dalam hal apa, tapi setelah Riko pergi Izuki langsung digeret kedua kawannya itu untuk memberi mereka pembenaran jika tidak ada hal yang harus mereka khawatirkan karena jawaban Riko tadi (dan untungnya itu berjalan lancar).

Tapi tidak hanya itu. Minggu damai yang Izuki idam-idamkan harus semakin rusak dengan kehadiran Center bertubuh besar asal Rakuzan. Nebuya Eikichi.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya siswa tinggat dua Rakuzan itu datang ke Tokyo—perasaan Izuki sudah tidak enak hanya dengan memikirkannya—yang pasti Izuki jadi terpaksa memerintah adik perempuannya membeli banyak makanan untuk disuguhkan pada tamu bertubuh besar satu ini.

"Maaf ya?"

Izuki baru ingin bertanya ada apa, tapi Nebuya sudah lebih dulu menjelaskan alasan kedatangannya.

"Aku dengar kau punya profesi lain sekarang. Jadi aku datang untuk mencicipinya."

Dia mengatakan itu seolah Izuki semacam menu terbaru di sebuah warung makan. Mencicipi katanya, tapi Izuki yakin itu bermakna luas.

(Selama dia tidak mencoba untuk menjilat, Izuki akan siap mendengarkan suara _bass_ miliknya.)

"Jadi apa masalahmu?"

"Oh, kau sudah bertingkah seperti seorang konsultan sungguhan."

Entah kenapa itu terdengar lebih seperti sindiran di telinga Izuki. Makhluk raksasa yang sanggup makan lebih banyak dari Kagami dan Aomine ini punya lidah yang cukup tajam.

Tidak mengherankan memang. Jika mengingat status sebagai Raja Tak Bertahta yang ia sandang, pastilah Nebuya punya pedang dan perisainya sendiri.

Salah satunya pasti omongannya yang sedikit bersifat sarkas tadi.

"Aku serius. Apa yang membawamu datang menemuiku jauh-jauh dari Kyoto ke Tokyo?"

"Oh, itu ya?"

Dia mengambil camilan donnat yang tersaji pada piring datar besar disana. Langsung mengambil empat, memakannya dengan dua kali suapan.

Izuki dibuat takjub hanya karena pertunjukan kecil—menguras uang saku—yang Nebuya lakukan itu.

"Ahu inin herherita."

"Telan dulu baru bicara."

Masih tersisa remah donnat di sekitar mulutnya saat dia memilih menelan semua donnat yang belum halus terkunyah itu dengan bantuan segelas air. Izuki pikir itu cukup menyakitkan untuk dilakukan, tapi bagi Nebuya sepertinya tidak demikian.

"Aku ingin bercerita."

"Tentang?"

"Kiyoshi Teppei."

 _Lagi._

Kata itu muncul sendiri di benak Izuki. Ingatan tentang sosok Aomine yang mau repot-repot mencarinya ke toko buku waktu itu mengembul keluar. Mungkin permasalahan mereka akan sedikit mirip.

"Kiyoshi? Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu bagaimana permasalahan aku dengannya dulu, bukan?"

Permasalahan katanya. Yang terpikir oleh Izuki justru cerita konyol di lapangan Final Winter Cup waktu itu. Sesuatu tentang dendam di SMP, kekuatan dan otot.

Ah ya, Izuki ingat kalau Nebuya bilang dia memperbesar ototnya untuk menunjukan pada Kiyoshi jika selama ada otot maka Nebuya Eikichi tidak akan terkalahkan. Padahal apa yang Kiyoshi katakan saat di SMP dulu itu benar, tapi dia justru memilih cara lainnya.

Benar-benar sebuah cerita konyol, bukan?

"Ya, lalu ada apa dengan itu?"

"Aku heran, kenapa aku tetap kalah darinya."

"Tentu saja."

"Eeh?"

Izuki terdiam sesaat. Reaksi Nebuya barusan cukup mengancam.

"Maksudku apa yang Kiyoshi bilang di akhir pertandingan waktu SMP itu ada benarnya, harusnya kau meningkatkan _skill_ -mu juga. Jangan hanya memperbesar otot saja. _Skill_ juga faktor yang cukup berarti bagi pemain basket."

"Tapi buktinya hanya dengan otot aku menjadi bagian dari Raja Tak bertahta."

Bibir Izuki seketika terasa berat. Orang yang satu ini keras kepala. Sangat keras kepala. Lebih keras kepala dari Kuroko, mungkin.

Setidaknya Kuroko keras kepala demi tujuan yang baik, tapi dia sebaliknya. Dia keras kepala untuk hal yang jelas-jelas sudah terbukti salah.

Kalah dua kali dari Kiyoshi mungkin masih kurang baginya. Karena dia masih tidak percaya omongan Kiyoshi.

"Aku bingung, apa sebenarnya kesalahanku? Aku heran!"

Izuki menghela nafas. "Kesalahanmu hanya satu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau melihat permasalah hanya dari satu sisi, berpikir hanya dengan sudut pandangmu."

"Hah? Maksudmu apa?"

Sekali lagi Izuki menghela nafas.

Kali ini rasanya jadi lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

Penyebabnya adalah kebodohan berpangkat yang menjadi penyakit dalam diri Nebuya Eikichi.

Sudah tidak bisa mengartikan niat baik Kiyoshi dan menganggap Kiyoshi sedang merendahkan kekuatan ototnya, sekarang dia masih tidak mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Izuki juga. Makanya menarik nafas saja Izuki merasa berat. Berkat Nebuya, Izuki mungkin akan mulai memiliki gangguan pernafasan.

"Maksudnya kau bodoh!"

Izuki jadi emosi sendiri.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau masih tidak paham juga maksud perkataan Kiyoshi di akhir pertandingan waktu SMP itu. Tidak mengerti juga maksud kata-kataku. Itu artinya kau bodoh, kan?"

Dia diam. Terlihat ingin membantah, tapi tidak bisa sepertinya.

Mungkin dia merasa kalau dirinya benar-benar bodoh.

"Kiyoshi bilang kalau _skill_ juga penting karena dia tahu, itu adalah hal yang kurang darimu. Dia tahu kau sudah cukup kuat, makanya dia bilang begitu. Tapi lihat, apa yang malah kau lakukan? Kau mau mati muda karena obesitas?"

Izuki tahu tiga hal saat ini. Pertama dia sudah membuat seorang Nebuya Eikichi terdiam. Kedua dia telah membuat Center asal Rakuzan itu tersinggung (mungkin juga marah) karena kata-katanya. Dan terakhir, Izuki tahu setelah ini dirinya akan ada dalam _blacklist person_ Nebuya—yang artinya Izuki mungkin ada dalam bahaya.

"Dengar," tapi Izuki tidak bisa berhenti disini. Seseorang harus menyadarkan makhluk keras kepala ini. "Kau bodoh jika terus berpikir bahwa pemikiranmu selalu benar. Ada kalanya juga kau butuh masukan orang lain. Kau bukan hidup sendiri di dunia, kau itu makhluk sosial."

"Tapi—"

"Kecuali jika kau memang bukan manusia, aku tidak akan berkata apa-apa."

Hening.

Ekspresi menakutkan yang ada di wajah Nebuya Eikichi hilang sudah. Mungkin saja nyawa Izuki bisa selamat kali ini.

"Aku tidak suka dengan cara bicaramu tadi."

"Hmm. Aku tahu."

"Tapi kau mungkin benar."

Dalam hati Izuki bersorak. Dijamin, nyawanya hari ini selamat. Karena tanpa Izuki sadari entah sejak kapan dirinya menahan nafas; antara tegang dan takut pada sosok yang ada di kamarnya saat ini.

"Aku harusnya meningkatkan _skill_ -ku. Nyatanya Kiyoshi menang karena unggul pada hal itu."

Akhirnya dia sadar.

"Sekarang aku yakin." Katanya sambil menggambil empat donnat lain dan melahapnya dalam sekali suap. Dia hanya butuh sepuluh detik untuk memusnahkan donnat-donnat tadi.

Hebat! Dalam diam Izuki kagum pada kelebihan Nebuya yang satu itu.

"Akan aku laporkan ini pada Akashi nanti."

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau benar-benar seorang Point Guard yang merangkap sebagai konsultan."

"Ha?"

"Hahahaha. Tidak menyesal aku datang menemuimu."

 _ **Bug!**_

 _ **Bug!**_

 _ **Bug!**_

Rasanya tulung punggung Izuki retak semua karena tepukan (pukulan) orang itu.

—

Satu yang aku pelajari dari datangnya Nebuya hari ini; jangan menantang orang berbadan besar jika memang masih sayang nyawa.

Syukur aku selamat. Sesekali aku mungkin harus bersyukur karena sudah sedikit terbiasa menjadi konsultan. Nyawaku selamat karena reputasi yang Kazu berikan itu.

Omong-omong, ternyata Nebuya itu cukup bodoh ya? Tapi mungkin betul yang aku katakan. Padahal kesalahannya hanya satu. Dan itu cukup besar.

Dia melihat permasalah hanya dari satu sisi, berpikir hanya dengan sudut pandangnya.

Mungkin aku juga orang yang seperti itu. Mengingat aku cukup sering terjebak pada suatu masalah.

Ah~ padahal aku konsultan bagi yang lain. Lalu kalau aku sendiri yang dapat masalah bagaimana?

Ohya, Nebuya bilang dia akan melaporkan apa yang dia dapat hari ini pada Akashi. Tapi buat apa ya? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak begini? Semoga aku baik-baik saja besok.

.

Sep 26,2016 10:44 PM

.

Izuki Diary Series : Nebuya dan sifat keras kepalanya.

.

.

Dan aku bisa nulis lagi akhirnya. Senangnya bisa membebaskan segala macam permasalah di otak jadi cerita. Gimana-gimana yang Nebuya ini?

Aku sering nemu temen yang kaya gini, nih, jadi rada kebawa juga waktu nulis.

Segitu aja, deh. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya?

Aku pamit—


End file.
